In three-dimensional (3D) printing, material may be selectively jetted from one or more printing heads and deposited onto a fabrication tray in consecutive layers, for example according to pre-determined image data. Fabrication of the three-dimensional object may include conditioning of each of the layers followed by leveling of each of the layers. The leveling process may be done by a roller or by any other leveling device in order to provide a uniform layer thickness.
Generally, the leveling devices and the technology required to operate these devices may be expensive and may require costly maintenance. In addition, during the leveling process large amounts of waste may accumulate due to the relatively large amounts of materials which may be removed by the leveling device.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.